


Numb

by DauntingSagas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Yoda is only mentioned, Do not read if you haven't watched it yet, F/M, S2E6 Spoilers, also the shortest fic I've written so far, now for the tags, so I'm not going to tag him, that's my only warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntingSagas/pseuds/DauntingSagas
Summary: The aftermath.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously do not read if you haven't watched Season 2, Episode 6  
> Now I've given as many warnings as possible

Numb.

That was all you felt now. Before there had been the rage and the deep sorrow. Your throat hurt but you couldn’t remember screaming so why did it hurt. Your heart had felt like it was being squeezed until it finally popped. And now it was all just numb. You almost missed the sound of Din’s boots coming towards you. 

The ship you were on was foreign to you, piloted by Boba Fett who you had never met before and Fennec Shand who you knew was an assassin or mercenary or something. Not people that you or Din would usually pair up with but they owed you a debt now. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Does it look like I’m okay?” You growled out, looking up at Din with a heated glare. You weren’t mad at him but you didn’t know who to be mad at. Boba for telling Din to take off his jet pack? Fennec for having Grogu in her sniper sights? Din for even taking them to Tython in the first place? Or yourself because if you had just dropped the stormtroopers a little faster, maybe you or Din could have made it back up to Grogu in time? You didn’t know. 

You deflated a little, you hadn’t meant to lash out at Din. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t any of your faults. “I’m sorry, I just--”

“I know.” Din said as he sat down next to you. “We’re going to get him back, I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep. We don’t even know where to start looking.” You glanced at him before looking away again. You started to pull at a loose thread on the bottom of your shirt. You had to bite down on your bottom lip when you felt your eyes start to water. Grogu must be so scared with no idea of if you two were even okay or alive. What if he thought you wouldn’t come for him? 

“We’ll figure it out, we always have, we always will cyar’ika.”

“I know but it doesn’t feel like it this time.” The tears you had been holding back started to fall and you cursed as you started to wipe them away. “How did we not see this coming?”

“Hey,” Din placed a hand under your chin, gently lifting it so your eyes could meet his t-visor. “We’re going to get him back.”

“Din…”

He shook his head before you could keep going. “Let me hear you say it.”

“We’re going to get him back.” You finally said after taking in and letting out a deep breath. It did little to calm you down but at least the knot in your chest unwound a little. 

“We are and I want you there every step of the way.”

“I wouldn’t let you leave me behind because I want to be the first to shoot Moff Gideon.” Your eyes were still wet but Din could see the determination in them. He believed you. 

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Now, where are we going first?”


End file.
